


Curse of 1,000 Climaxes 2

by NaughtyDoggerels



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2nd Person, BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Gen, Guro, Oral, Other, Rape, Story, Violence, underwater swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyDoggerels/pseuds/NaughtyDoggerels
Summary: The time has come for you and Zeles Spirithand to dive into the dark depths of Nelmu Sea and retrieve that which you set sail to find in the beginning: the Goddess Hand.





	Curse of 1,000 Climaxes 2

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of Curse of 1,000 Climaxes, to finish the story. Thanks for reading!

Under the dome of the sea angel's divine magic, you and your dear Captain Zeles Spirithand experience first-hand a phenomenal time: your circadian rhythm has been halted. For five days and four nights, you and Zeles, feligari and dark elf, sunrise to sunset, took each other to heaven again and again. The two of you didn't sleep, the two of you didn't hunger, the two of you didn't thirst, and the two of you never ran out of energy, by the will of the sea angel who saved your lives from Aae'n. No matter how many times you unloaded your seed into your captain, she never became pregnant. Both of you knew this, but you don't know how. By the fifth morning, the seabound rains of storm clouds past washed The Seashorse clean of the impurities of your lost crew's blood. Of the many hundreds of climaxes you and Zeles shared, your one thousandth climax drew the deepest howls of pleasure from the pits of your bellies. Your voices harmonized as one, cast up to the red skies of the fifth sunrise, and as your most drawn-out climax neared its end, the dome of white magic flickered and fell at last, setting your circadian rhythm back into play.

Underneath you, the naked Zeles squirms and giggles. "Kipochai... that was the best time I've ever had in my whole life. It more than healed the pain of immortality! After our thousandth time, I may bear your children." With a toothy grin and scrunched nose, Zeles grabs the lapel of your top and pulls her face up to yours, planting a kiss on your lips. "Father," she coos.

You nuzzle the dark elf affectionately before rising to your feet for the first time in so many days. You say something along the lines of how the two of you fucked through storms and sunlight, and yet still neither of you are ready to lie down and sleep. All the while you two took each other, Zeles' ship drifted on and on until it lumbered softly to a stop.

And here it bobbed and swayed gently on the waves roll, until even now.

"We've stopped moving," Zeles points out, leading you to the bow of the ship. You follow the soft jiggle of your captain's black buttocks as she walks. "I can sense pitless energy rising from the depths of the sea below us, Kipochai. It's the treasure, it has to be."

"We... need to swim down there?" you find yourself asking. Truth be told, while feligari make better swimmers than humans, most avoid swimming if they can help it. Wilderness water makes cleaning one's fur difficult.

"Worry not," Zeles says in amusement. "I know a spell that will allow us to breathe and swim more easily through the sea. The spell will last one day, but in that time, we will not be able to breathe outside of the water. I'll cast this spell on us, and we will jump overboard and go looking for that treasure. Any questions?"

You shake your head. It's a simple plan, but an effective one. You only feel the need to express a concern. "What if we run into another sea demon?"

"We won't," Zeles replies, beckoning you over to stand in front of her. "Ben'ka has seen to that. Besides, if we must run into a deity, I would rather it be a sea angel. Hmm..." Zeles looks you up and down and says, "Strip."

"What?" comes out of your mouth before you realize it. Zeles' response is a wide-eyed glare that both frightens you, as well as turns you on. Somewhere along the way of fucking her a thousand times, you forgot that your captain does not like to repeat herself when she gives an order. Feigning begrudgement, you do as your captain commands, removing your top, your boots, and your trousers, exposing your fur and manhood to the bronze morning. You cast your clothes aside and await Zeles' next orders. She eyes you hungrily, sending shivers up and down your twitching tail.

"Now, close your eyes and open your mind, heart, and soul to my magic, Kipochai. That's it... breathe in deep, and exhale. Good. Breathe in... exhale... breathe in... exhale..." With your eyes closed, you don't see what she does when she casts the spell, but you hear it. The sound that the spell gives off reminds you of an air current trying to fit sharply through narrow tunnel, the hair-raising woosh setting a wave of mystical energy upon you. You sense a barrier, taking the form of a sphere around your body. The sphere shrinks, fitting itself to your body like a second skin, transparent but ever present. Opening your eyes, you catch the final glimpses of Zeles' magic weaving across your vision before the yellow tent of the world fades, and the magic is set in place.

You can't breathe.

Zeles supinates her hand, raising the anterior of her palm skyward as if lifting a heavy box above her head. Your feet lose contact with the deck of The Seahorse as you rise into the air, suspended by telekinetic forces at your captain's beck and call. She swings her hand in a swooping motion, tracing a smooth curve as she brings it down and out to her side. You fly over the edge of the ship, and before you know it, the shifting surface of the sea comes barreling toward your face at high speed. You expect discomfort, even pain upon splashing down; instead, you pass into the serenity of a new atmosphere. The water is... not cold. It isn't warm, either. The sea presses in on the barrier that plays the role of your second skin. You can see clearly through the sunlight, dancing through the sea roof. You can breathe as though the water is air. Next to you, Zeles pierces the surface of the sea with her straight-bodied plummet off the side of her ship. She wades the water gracefully with her naked body, turning to you.

Through the water her voice passes clearly, unhindered by elemental influence. "The Goddess Hand is straight down below us. My magic is strong, we will not be crushed by the ocean. Come."

You follow your dear Captain Zeles down into the darkness below. If only you knew how soon you'd be longing for the sky again.

Swimming behind Zeles gives you a nice view of her back- and underside. The two of you continue to swim down into the pitch blackness, your heads directly south of your fluttering feet. A soft glow of magic burns to life in front of you. Zeles holds a golden orb of light in her hand. She keeps it raised aloft, shirking the responsibility of breast stroking to one arm.

"What's that?" you find yourself asking, taking notice of a series of flashing lights deep below the two of you. Zeles halts, swinging her body upright. You swim down next to her and wait by her shoulder.

"I sense confrontational magicks below us," says Zeles. "We're not alone down here."

"Sea demons and angels?"

"No. I... don't know what they are... but they're fighting. We need to proceed with caution."

As your captain commands, you follow her carefully deeper under the sea, drawing ever so slowly closer to the menagerie of lights bursting and whizzing and flashing down below. The sound of them starts to reach your ears. The two of you can hear the cries of pain and rallies to war in a foreign language.

"It's an undersea nation!" Zeles gasps. "We're swimming into a war, Kipochai!"

"Let's turn back."

"The Goddess Hand is down there. Could it be that that is what they're fighting over?"

You regard Zeles as she holds the illuminating orb of magic down at her waist, as if trying to light the blackened waters below you. A fierce look of determination burns as brightly in her eyes as your love for her burns in your heart. Where Zeles goes, you will follow, even if it's into the mouth of hell itself. "What are we waiting for, then?"

Zeles nods and takes the lead once more, with you just behind her heels.

The artillery of magic being shot and thrown back and forth draws nearer. You now can feel the heat emanating from the battle. You see specks of bright neon blue and red dancing with each other. As you and Zeles swim closer, it comes to be that those specks are people.

Fish people.

They wear naught; their bodies are smooth and curvaceous, fins webbing outward from their arms and legs. On their heads, where there would have been hair, instead hang a series of tendrils made to look like thick locks of hair. Some tendrils are longer or shorter than others. You can easily discern the males from the females, regardless of their lack of visible genitalia. The females are more an hourglass shape with longer head tendrils, and have no nipples on the tops of their breasts. The males have shorter head tendrils, and hare quite bulky with muscle. You don't see any penises hanging between their smooth legs. You notice, too, that each and every one of them exhibit bioluminescence; those blue and red neon glows are coming from within their bodies. The blue glowing fish people are fighting against the red glowing fish people. Many dead bodies float uselessly, decorating the battlepool with cadaverous beauty. Some of them are missing limbs. Some of them have been burned until they're unrecognizable.

The red fish people swarm together and prepare to launch a collective assault against their enemies. The blue fish people do the same. Before they launch their attacks, they all notice you and Zeles swimming down between them. The red fish people point in your direction and loose a wild cry. What happens next is total chaos.

The red and blue fish people all come swimming at you – and Goddess, do they swim fast! – converging on you with metal spears glinting and magic blazing. You and Zeles are immediately overwhelmed by the fish people. Their soft-skinned yet powerful hands grab you and pull you in all directions. You've become a prize in a violent game of tug-of-war, where the players are throwing lethal magicks in each others' faces and driving sharp spears through each others' hearts. You don't know what to do at this point except for fight, and fight, you do.

Calling on your lifelong training, you start breaking their grips on your arms and pelting them with hellishly hard punches. The first fish person your furry fist finds is a blue one, trying to pull you away from Zeles. You catch him in what you think is his nose. He releases you. A red fish man grabs you from behind. You throw your elbow back with all your might, slamming him in what you believe is his solar plexus, and finishing him off with a backfist to his face. You don't know what they want, but you don't care. A blue one grabs you, you punch him. A red one grabs you, you kick him. You keep punching and kicking until one of them casts a magic spell on you, paralyzing your limbs. You are then grabbed by a group of red fish men and pulled away. You watch helplessly as several blue fish men chant, and channel a magic imprisonment spell on Zeles, pulling her to their side. You try to call out, but the magic paralysis has affected all but your lungs. The red fish men pull you deeper and deeper into the blackness, until the blue fish men fade to naught but glows in the distance, and ultimately disappear.

Where are you taking me, you want to shout. Every attempt to move your arms and legs is met with impossible resistance. You're completely locked and useless, unable to do anything except be hauled off to a great unknown, so far from Goddess' skyborne light.

The red fish people raise their voices in a tangle of foreign words and phrases you never thought existed. It's clear that they're jubilant – for what? Catching you? As they transport you, you can feel them touching your furry body all over. They have hungry looks in their eyes, and their mouths are full of sharp teeth. At one point, a fish person grabs ahold of your manhood and gives it a gentle squeeze. The sensation of it hardens you. The hand releases your cock, and you can hear a few female voices laughing wickedly.

They take you to a place they seem to call home. In the endless blackness of Nelmu Sea sits a zone of luminescence, revealing a community hub built of stone and coral: homes, shops, places to stay and eat. They seem civilized, these red glowing fish people. As the horde comes bearing you into the light of their home, their red glow dims away; they have no need of it, now that they can see where they are swimming. The fish people swim you to a place in the center of their hub, resembling a town square.

A fish woman says something to a fish man. She instructs him to do something. The fish man nods and weaves a magic spell, a tainted light shimmering off his fingers as he stirs his hands about in deep concentration. Bands of energy form around your wrists and ankles, pulling your arms and legs into a spread X formation. Your magic-induced paralysis ends the moment the magic shackles pull you into place. Chains materialize, trailing up into... nothing. Trailing down into... also nothing. There are no visible anchors attaching the chains on your wrists and ankles, but it doesn't matter. You pull at the chains, finding your freedom taken, and yourself mostly immobile.

A fish man swims before you, and you get a long, unhealthy look at his sharp teeth when he speaks your tongue, heavily accented, "Land dweller... you've come so far from home. That you have not succumbed to the majesty of the sea lends tale to enchantments that sustain you here. You will make a fine feast."

Behind the fish man, the rest of the horde who brought you here gather, their gazes finding different parts of you. From the hub all around, curious fish people come swimming out into the open, up to you. Among them you see more men and women, some of them hideous, some of them beautiful, some of them even children.

"Who are you?!" you shout. "What are you?!"

A female fish person swims forth and says, "We are the piscren. For centuries you land dwellers have polluted and disturbed our home with your... wastes. Many sailors have fallen overboard. They did not suffer the cold depths long. The meat of a land dweller is a fine taste. This day, you will be our sustenance."

The group of piscren advance on you, baring their teeth hungrily. You struggle in vain to pull your ankles and wrists free. The large piscren man takes the first bite out of you. The salt of the sea burns your wound as he sinks his teeth into your shoulder and rips a bite of you free. A piscren woman chomps on your forearm. Another piscren man finds your tendon. In seconds, all you can feel is hungry, razor sharp teeth, piercing your naked body and tearing you apart. To call the pain you feel legendary is an understatement.

You think of Zeles as your vision begins to fade. Blood paints the water red all around you, as more and more piscren advance with teeth bared.

Is there even enough of you to go around?

...

...

...

You wake to the sensation of horrible itching. A sharp gasp for air fills your lungs, and... you're still alive. But how? The piscren tore you apart a minute ago. You check your body for signs of damage... and there are none. You remember being eaten alive, but here you are, alive and well, as if it were all a dream.

Was it a dream?

You find your answer immediately, when a piscren swims up to you with an expression of utter confusion. He says, "You aren't a husk of meat anymore. What are you?"

"Feligari," you growl. "Why don't you let me off these chains, and we'll fight."

The piscren brings his face close to yours and sniffs your neck. "You're... still fresh. But I just ate you."

"Bastard!"

The piscren opens his jaws and bites into your neck, ripping out your jugular. You choke and struggle, the sea salt burns... but then your pain is replaced by that itch you felt a moment ago. With a piece of your fur and flesh stuck between his jowls, the piscren looks on in amazement. He chews that part of you up and swallows it, saying, "You're a regenerator!"

But how can that be possible? You wonder. Unless...

Unless...!

That night, when the sea angel brought that dome of magic upon you and Zeles, and you fucked Zeles a thousand times – could it be that...?

"...she transferred her curse to me?" you finish that thought aloud. It's the only way you could have survived being eaten alive.

You're immortal.

The piscren swims around you, looking your body over. "I see, I see... yes... I must tell the elder. We've obtained an endless source of nourishment!" He swims away as fast as he can, leaving you there to dread what's coming.

...

...

...

They've been at this for hours. Your inability to die has placed you into an unholy vice that is hell. When the piscren elder made it known to the finned savages that you are a self-replenishing bag of meat, the piscren came and feasted upon you casually.

Casually!

As casually as a mother and her two sons swimming by in the middle of a shopping trip, and stopping to eat your furry toes while her sons chased your tail every time you flicked it away, biting off a piece of it every time they caught it.

Two piscren lovers swam up and shared you for a feast. The woman munched on your thigh while the man ate your shoulder.

A group of hungry builders came and eat you clean in half, separating your upper body from your lower body at the waist.

When the helplessness of your situation sank in at last, you... started to enjoy it.

You must be insane. You actually enjoy being bitten and eaten. It hurts, but each time a piscren comes and nibbles on you, your cock hardens. And you can't hide it.

Now, here comes a piscren woman who has more than just a simple feast on her mind. She eyes you up and down hungrily... and nother piscren woman swims up and joins her side. She says to her compatriot, "The most nutritious part of male land dwellers..." And she moves in to gently caress your balls. "...is here."

"Those?!" her compatriot cries, agast. "That's disgusting!"

"Just taste them, here."

...Why are you enjoying this? You ask yourself that a thousand times per second, as the two ladies level their faces with your sac, and your cock springs into full length, poking one of them in the cheek. She jerks her head minutely, saying, "Hello..."

The piscren who suggested eating your balls says to her companion, "You won't eat those, but you'll munch on that?"

"Silence!" the other one hisses, embarrassed. "I don't... eat them... I just..."

"Suckle?"

The piscren growls and stuffs your throbbing cock in her mouth. The sharp points of her teeth graze the top and bottom of you, but... her mouth is warm, and her tongue dances light lightning all over it. You enjoy this... but it's not Zeles. You hate yourself for enjoying this, but there's nothing you can do except endure.

"Did your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?"

With her mouth full of your cock, the piscren tells her friend, "Silence!" and starts to suck as hard as she can. You grimace in pleasure, roll your head back, and open your mouth wide, trying not to cry out. Meanwhile, the other piscren teasingly nips at your balls. Ouch. Ow. Ow. Ouch. Ow. Oh yes. Ow. Ow.

You climax for the thousand and first time, filling the piscren's mouth with your seed. She gulps it down, slides your cock out of her mouth, shows you her gullet, lolling her tongue out as far as it will go. There's not a drop of your juice left inside her. She ate it all.

Then the pleasure ends, and the pain begins. You already know what's happening, and you don't want to look. All you know is, the pain is so intense that you wish you didn't have a manhood.

...

...

...

How long is it going to last? How long have you been here? Getting nibbled on and eaten again and again by hungry piscren...

It's starting to drive you crazy.

Is Zeles even alive?

Are you going to have to endure this for the rest of eternity?

What were you doing before you came here?

What was your name again?

...

...

...

You've been here for so long that you're ready to fall asleep at last. In chains. Unable to move. You see many piscren turning in for the night. A few piscren came by and ate your fingers before going to bed. You grew those back. And now you're just hanging here. Useless. Pointless. Waiting for a death that will never come. There is no more meaning to your life, except to be food to a fish person with fangs.

...

...

...

You don't know how long you've been asleep for... but without gravity pulling you down and thus straining your joints in your current bondage of chains, it was so easy to fall asleep that you don't remember falling asleept at all. It's night time, that much is certain. The glow of the coral lamps have dulled to match that of a lulling night light. All you want is to see Zeles again. You've longed to see Zeles again since you were taken away from each other.

In fact, you think you can see her now, that naked dark elf beauty swimming into the dim light of the sleepy piscren hub. Yes, there she is now, just like you wanted. And look! There are fishies with her ♪ Bioluminescent fish men, to be exact – blue ones, even! Oh, good, maybe Zeles will join in and feast on you, too.

...

...

..—

Wait! Zeles! That is her! You're about to shout her name when a blue glowing piscren swims up in front of you and places her hand over your mouth, muffling your "Zeles!" Drawing a finger to her lips, the blue piscren shushes you softly. When she parts her lips, you see a set of sharp teeth. You suddenly remember your balls getting eaten. With her soft hand still pressed to your mouth, you look down in a panic and—oh, good, your balls are back. A little bigger, even. You lift your gaze to meet hers. She seems to be wearing a wry smile as she shrugs one shoulder, like she's saying, "Well, I think they're okay."

More blue piscren swim around you, but their purposes are not nearly as nefarious as the red piscren from today. These blue piscren quietly work their magic, severing your chains. The shackles dissolve into particles of light, setting you free. A dark elf torpedoes into you in an underwater tackle, clinging to every inch of you she can hold.

This is it. This is your home, right here in Zeles' arms. She isn't crying. You've never known Zeles to shed a tear. You want to cry, though. After all you've been through, a dark elf's loving touch is the salve to soothe the soul.

"Kipochai," she whispers urgently, "I knew you were okay. The Goddess Hand showed me all! When you got eaten over and over, I wanted to kill every one of those bastards." She hugs you tight and nuzzles you affectionately, whispering into you ear, "They're just as immortal as you, but with the Goddess Hand, we can end them."

"What...?"

Zeles releases you and takes your hand. "Come," she says, pulling you along as she side-strokes toward the edge of the coral light, the edge of this piscren hub. "I brought the Eyuak with me. They still serve their Sea God, Eppekel. Kipochai, you can differentiate them by looking at their soul lights. The souls that shine blue are ones of holy faith. The souls that shine red have given themselves to the Sea Devil, Akkatal. It's a long story, I'll tell you later."

You swim behind Zeles toward the darkness outside the hub. The blue glowing piscren follow you both. You look over and see the one whose nose you broke today, when you were abducted. You can tell by the oddly shaped center of his face. He nods at you and swims ahead.

All of you swim out into the darkness, beyond the coral light. Out there, you stop. The light of the blue piscren surrounding you and Zeles give you the means to see. They watch on.

"Where's the Goddess Hand?" you ask Zeles.

She grins at you and spreads her hands, angling her palms forty-five degrees to concentrate her magic into the space above and between them.Yellow and white cords of lightning shoot out of Zeles' palms, crashing in the middle and materializing a big pearl that shows the starry beyond swirling within. The eldritch sight of such an otherworldly jewel tempts you to reach out and touch it.

"Don't," Zeles says, causing you to pull your hand back. "It will burn you. The final tear of Goddess, hidden beneath Nelmu Sea. The Eyuak call it Eppekel's Eye. When I helped them kill the dragonwhale that's been terrorizing their home, they agreed to allow me to use their treasure to be granted a single wish."

"To live a life without the limitations of mortality," chimes in one of the piscren, "is to give yourself to Akkatal, like the Ayoe. We live to die. Young Zeles has told us everything, feligari. If mortality is what you seek, you will find it here."

Gazing into the jewel, you can't seem to say anything. The thought of living forever, without the fear of death... that's tempting. A voice inside you coaxes you to wish for immortality. You look from the Goddess Hand to Zeles, who's quietly watching you. The piscren, too, have their eyes locked on you. Why would they not? Two outsiders are handling their treasure.

"What if neither of us could die?" you ask Zeles. To your surprise, a sad glint twinkles in Zeles' eyes.

"I've lived through many tortures, Kipochai. Believe me, immortality is not what you think it'll be. When the sea angel's spell ended, you contracted my curse. A curse, Kipochai. Curse! Curses are not meant to be enjoyed."

"But—"

"I know what you're going to say," Zeles says, cutting you off. "Believe me, I once thought that, too. But remember, you will never die. If you live forever, your life is meaningless."

You think back to when you were still in chains. Zeles' words ring true in that regard.

Zeles continues, "Even if we both became immortal – you thought about that, didn't you?"

Yes, you don't want to say.

"What about our child? I would pass on the curse to them. And they would endure the torture of watching friends grow old and die a death they'll never see. Do you still want to be immortal?"

You stare into the starry beyond swirling within the Goddess Hand. "You're right. I wanted to live forever... I feared death until today. Now that I've been denied it, I don't know if I want to carry on this way."

"As my mother has, for so many years. As I would have, before I met you. You know what you must do, Kipochai. For our child."

Why you? Why is Zeles making you speak the wish?

As if reading your mind, Zeles says, "I know what I truly want... but I want to know what you desire."

You've decided. "I wish—"

"That's far enough, Eyuak," says a malevolent voice from the darkness. One by one, piscren light the darkness beyond your blue allies, like crimson torches burning to life. You're all surrounded and outnumbered. But—

You say, "Goddess, I bid you remove our immortality – forever!"

The Goddess Hand emits a blinding light. The red piscren attack the blue piscren around you before the area is swallowed up in Goddess' divinity. You can't see anything, but you can hear the piscren tribes fighting. A hand grabs your wrist, and Zeles chants aloud.

"By magic be will, by magic be done, my magic lift us before the battle's begun!"

Supernatural forces grab ahold of you and Zeles, pulling you two straight upward through the black depths, faster than you could ever hope to swim. The red glowing piscren, the Ayoe, give chase, hissing and snarling and brandishing their spears. They swim up and reach for your feet, only to get knocked away by a pursuing blue piscren, the Eyuak. You and Zeles continue to rise while the piscren war with each other in direct pursuit. Above you waits freedom. Below you, a bloodbath.

Red piscren are having difficulty striking down the blue piscren. It seems that being immortal made the Ayoe complacent. With the threat of death looming ahead of them, the Eyuak must have trained in the art of battle with the purpose of survival. Moments before you and Zeles break the surface of Nelmu Sea, you witness the end of the battle falling fast below you, and the blue piscren emerging victorious.

Splash! You and Zeles soar into the air, arc across the light of the full moon and black filled stars, and crash down on the deck of Zeles' ship, The Seahorse. You lay there, your arm draped across Zeles' bossom, unable to breathe.

Zeles waves her hand lazily, allowing you both to fill your lungs with air proper again. You're both soaked with sea water. It wasn't cold before Zeles dispelled her undersea blessing. Now you and Zeles are shivvering violently, freezing your asses off in the cold crosswind from the Nelmu Sea.

"W-w-w-w-we bet-t-t-t-tter start-t a f-f-f-fire bef-f-f-fore we d-d-d-die!" Zeles says. Slow to move, Zeles rolls out from under your arm, fetches the clothes she told you to strip out of before you two went into the sea, and throws them in a pile on the deck. You sit up, hugging your shivering self, and watch as Zeles shoots a fiery dart out of her palm, setting your clothes ablaze with an enchanted flame. The fire burns blue, giving off heat so powerful that it starts to dry you off as though you're sitting under a summer glare. Zeles says, "Don't sit too close to it, Kipochai, it's hot. Scoot back."

"And the ship won't catch on fire," you verify, marveling at how quickly Zeles' enchanted flame eliminated the possibility of freezing to death.

"No," Zeles says, walking over and sitting on the deck beside you. She scoots so close that she shares her warmth with you. "Are you alright, Kipochai? After what you went through... it must've been difficult."

"When you came, I knew everything was going to be fine," you tell Zeles, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Now we're adrift at sea, with no crew, with no clothes... and now we're going to die."

Zeles chuckles. "My father was one of the greatest magicians in Rangath. He taught me everything he knew. Look here." Zeles indicates the blue flame on your clothes. "Notice how it's not eating them. My father also learned magic from the dwarves in Rangath. I'm not as in-tune with the world as a dwarf, but I know a bit. I can summon the wind to sail us any direction I want. I just need a good rest first..."

Zeles snakes her arms around you and pulls you down to the deck with her. She wants to sleep here tonight, with a blue flame blazing to keep you two warm. You have no complaints about that. And so, you curl up next to Zeles and away you drift to slumber.

...

...

...

Zeles is shaking your shoulder gently. "Kipochai... Kipochai, wake up."

"Meow?"

"Look."

You rub the sleep out of your eyes and follow Zeles with your sights as the naked dark elf walks to the ship's fore. The sun had risen hours ago. Apparently you slept in. The fire that Zeles lit on your clothes last night has gone out, and your clothes are undamaged. You put them on and join Zeles' side at the front of The Seahorse. A wind smelling strong of Zeles' magic is blowing steadily against the sails, pressing The Seahorse onward in one set direction. You look out across the sea and spot a landmass much bigger than the one you and Zeles left over a week ago.

Zeles takes takes your arm and hugs it against the softness of her breasts.

"It's Rangath... where my mother should be."

THE END


End file.
